1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of saving a print job and executing the saved print job, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a printing apparatus which supports a plurality of types of media (sheets). This printing apparatus can create a complicated high-value-added output material by using a plurality of types of sheets. For example, the printing apparatus uses high-quality sheets using coated paper as front and back covers to perform high-quality printing, uses wood-free paper as inner sheets, and uses colored paper as interleaved sheets used for pages at boundaries between the chapters of contents. As another example, a wood-free sheet to obtain a high-quality output by color printing is used for a color image-containing page, and plain paper is used for a monochrome image page.
Printing apparatuses having a job hold function have also made their debut. The job hold function is a function of holding a plurality of print jobs in a printing apparatus temporarily or permanently, selecting a print job of the user's choice from the held print jobs later, and printing it. When a plurality of print jobs are selected and printed them at once, a succeeding print job can be executed at the same time as the end of a preceding print job, saving the time taken for an interaction between print jobs. This can increase the availability of the printing apparatus and the productivity when creating a printed material by the printing apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-9980).
A printing apparatus capable of printing using various types of sheets can obtain a complicated printed material by combining various types of sheets. However, the following case is conceivable when the user further selects a plurality of complicated print jobs each using a combination of types of sheets and issues a print instruction. Even if the printing apparatus is equipped with a plurality of sheet feed units, sheets of a plurality of types to be used by the selected print jobs are not always loaded in the sheet feed units at the start of printing without exception. If printing starts while a sheet to be used by the print job is not loaded in any sheet feed unit, the printing apparatus displays an error such as the absence of the sheet in the stage of feeding the sheet, and interrupts the print process. If the user loads the sheet to be used by the print job in a sheet feed unit, the printing apparatus can restart the print process. However, after the user selects a plurality of print jobs and issues a print instruction of them at once, the user may move away from the printing apparatus and perform another process. In such a case, the user does not notice the interruption of the print process owing to the absence of the sheet or the like. If such a situation occurs, the unwanted stop time of the printing apparatus becomes longer, and another user may be bothered.
If the user stands next to the printing apparatus awaiting the occurrence of the absence of a sheet error to prevent the above-mentioned situation before it happens, the printing apparatus interrupting printing for a long time can be avoided. However, this is not preferable in essence in terms of productivity of the printing apparatus and user friendliness.